The Last Predator/transcript
Introduction ‘’A digital map of the world is shown. A cross is shown on Canadian soil, while 4 other lines are heading towards the cross.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Looks like we can go back hunting. ‘’The map zooms in towards the cross. Two coordinates are shown, one called “Saint” and one called “Predator squad”. Nearby Saint, a trail of smoke is ascending from the burning wreckage of the plane.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ As far as the group concerns, we can, but we have no clue where Parker is. ‘’’Spike:’’’ We let him come for us… ‘’On screen appears a burning passport, belonging to Spike.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ What are you doing? ‘’’Spike:’’’ I’m calling in a black flag operation. Wolfhound can’t know about any of this. ‘’Now the other passports of the Predators appear, being lit on fire and turning into ash. In order, Prophet’s, Seraph’s, Deuce’s and at last, Saint’s.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ We’re getting ourselves into a lot of deep shit, I’m telling you. ‘’’Seraph:’’’ I can’t say anything else, besides that I agree on that. ‘’’Spike:’’’ At the end, gentlemen, it will all be worth it. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ What are you thinking off? ‘’On screen appears an old set of photos from scenery in Washington DC. The camera slowly goes over them, one by one.’’ ‘’’Spike:’’’ DC. The symbol of fallen superiority of America. Typhoon turned the place into a hellhole. The first years after the Iron Wolf strike, it served as an execution place for convicts and oppositions. They burned down the place and made it a graveyard. Nobody is allowed in ever since. We will use that to our advantage. We will fight until the last Predator is standing. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ What place do you reckon? ‘’The camera stops at a photo of the White House.’’ ‘’’Spike:’’’ The place he hates the most. ‘’The photo is set on fire and is scorching away. When it is gone, the screen that remains is completely black.’’ Mission ‘’A screech of a wood is heard. The screen opens as Saint places a metal bar in the wooden floor, making it stuck with a hole in the ground.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ That’ll do. ‘’He turns around a walks towards a workbench. On it lays a MP5 with no magazine inserted, an igniter and an improvised explosive. Saint picks up the igniter and the explosive and walks back to the hole in the floor.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ All right, that goes here and… ‘’Saint inserts the explosive device in the hole and puts the igniter on top of it. He connects the wires to each other and carefully lays back the wooden plank back on it, without putting pressure on it.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Okay, boobytrap number 3 inserted in the West wing. ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Copy that, everything’s in place. Seraph, what about the signal? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ They should’ve intercepted it a while ago. They could be here any second. ‘’Saint walks back to the table and grabs the MP5. He grabs a taped magazine from his pocket and inserts it. He then loads the first round into the chamber. He proceeds to upstairs and to the hallway windows.’’ ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ I’m picking up foreign signals. They’re closing into our proximity. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Let’s give him a warm welcome. ‘’Saint looks outside. Four choppers can be seen from afar in the night sky.’’ ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Everyone, stay calm and quiet. Let them enter the house first. Deuce, stay frosty. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ You got it. ‘’The choppers land. Loads of Typhoon foot soldiers step off and head towards the White House. Suddenly, they throw a pair of explosives into the window. The explosives explode causing fire to spread quickly beneath Saint’s level.’’ ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Watch it, they are throwing ignition grenades. ‘’Now a pair of grenades fly into Saint’s level. Saint jumps away before they explode. The hallway is beginning to burn.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Position is compromised. Requesting to relocate to entrance hall. ‘’’Spike (Radio);’’’ Affirmative, but keep your guns low. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Copy that. ‘’Saint walks out of the hallway and heads to the entrance hall.’’ ‘’’Prophet (Radio);’’’ Be advised, they’re entering the house from multiple levels. Watch all corners. ‘’Saint finds the entrance hall. He is one level above the ground level, overlooking the entrance hall through the bars. The door is breached and Typhoon soldiers step in, checking their corners.’’ ‘’’Typhoon:’’’ Clear! Everyone, take point. ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Deuce, are you in position yet. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Negative. The pilots keep their eyes on the choppers, I can’t get close without being spotted. ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Roger, everyone go to plan B. Kill on side. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Roger that. ‘’Saint opens fire on the group on the ground level. They are easy prey. Other gunshots and explosions are heard from other positions through the house.’’ ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ East wing clear! I’m repositioning to garden view. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Entrance hall clear. Awaiting further instructions. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Copy all. Saint, get an overwatch on the choppers. Deuce might need a little help. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Yeah, no shit. One chopper has taken off, can’t get to that one. ‘’Saint heads back to the hallway where he first threw a glimpse on the choppers.’’ ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Saint, I’m planting explosives now. Say when you’re n position that you can cover me. ‘’Saint arrives in the hallway.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Deuce, I’m in the West wing, first floor. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Okay, I’m flicking the switch. ‘’After Deuce is done saying that, the three choppers on the ground explode. A few Typhoon guards outside turn around and Saint opens fire on them.’’ ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ *Whooh* They’re grounded! ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Good work, but get inside ASAP. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Running as fast as I can. Saint, don’t be to soft on them! ‘’Saint sees Deuce running towards his position. He takes out everyone who poses a threat. When Deuce is nearby, he throws his rifle to Saint who catches it and lays it besides him. He then looks back outside to Deuce, who is climbing on the wall.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Little help here. ‘’Saint gives Deuce a hand and lifts him inside.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Thanks. Prophet, I’m back inside. What are your orders? ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Find and kill Parker, that’s all I want. ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Don’t worry, we will. Let’s go. ‘’Saint and Deuce run towards the entrance hall.’’ ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Guys, I’m pinned down and surrounded. I need someone to back me up, now! ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Hang on, Seraph. Where are you? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Two hallways away from the dinning room, down the eastern side. ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Got it, Saint and I will make a run for it. Don’t lose your head, boy. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Well, no shit Deuce. ‘’Deuce makes a hand signal to Saint to follow him. They jog through the White House.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Hostiles, engage! ‘’In the hallway, a few Typhoon soldiers are looking for the Predators. Deuce and Saint get into a firefight with them. Suddenly, a group appears in their back.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Fuck, to the right! ‘’Deuce bashes through a door. They step into the kitchen.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ We needs to cut through the group in front of us. Keep your hadn on the trigger. ‘’Deuce slowly opens the other kitchen door, checking the corners.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Clear. Let’s go. ‘’They continue through the hallway.’’ ‘’’Typhoon:’’’ They went right. Check your corners! ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Looks like they’re following us. Saint, go through through the garden. We regroup in the dinning room, okay? ‘’’Saint:’’’ Got it. ‘’Saint opens the door to the garden, while Deuce backs down towards the kitchen. Once outside, Saint heads to the nearest cover and looks over enemy movements. In the field of view, he can see a lot of fire coming from the White House.’’ ‘’’Saint (Whispers):’’’ Looks like we need to rebuild it again…. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Seraph, how are you doing, mate? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ I’ve shaked them off me, but I’m still surrounded. Deuce, where are you? ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Easy, we’ve found some trouble on our way. We get to you as soon as we can. ‘’Saint walks stealthly through the garden, avoiding patrol or can go loud and kill anyone in sight. When he reaches the dinning room, he opens the garden room and goes back outside. He walks to a door, when suddenly a Typhoon guard grabs him with the rifle around his neck.’’ ‘’’Typhoon:’’’ Got you now, son of a bitch. ‘’The soldier tries to choke him, but Saint delivers a punch into his belly, which loosens the grip. He then turns around, throws the weapon on the table and punches the soldier in the face.’’ ‘’’Typhoon:’’’ *Argh* Fuck you, stupid kid! ‘’The soldier evades a second punch and head-butts Saint, who falls to the ground. Feeling a bit shaky, he looks up and sees the soldier pulling out a combat knife. Suddenly, a bullet flies through his shoulder and he falls down.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Get off him, asshole! ‘’The soldier grabs a pistol from his holster. Saint grabs the knife from the ground and before the soldier can fire the pistol, Saint stabs him in his neck, delivering the fatal blow.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ You okay? ‘’Deuce approaches Saint, pulling out a hand.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Couldn’t be better… ‘’Saint grabs the hand and gets up.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Now let’s find Seraph. ‘’They leave the dinning room and head to Seraph’s position.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Seraph, you with me, mate? ‘’No response, as they continue down the hallway. Deuce slows down in front of the door to the supposed hallway of Seraph.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Seraph, you copy? Fuck, no response. ‘’They hear some chatter from the other room.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Damnit. Okay, weapon ready. Breaching! ‘’Deuce kicks open the door. Saint raises his weapon, seeing multiple soldier holding a knocked out Seraph. Saint engages on them, killing them without hitting Seraph. After the soldiers are dead, Seraph falls on the ground.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Seraph! ‘’Deuce runs to Seraph, grabbing his body and lifting him. Saint follows Deuce.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Brother, you hear me? ‘’Deuce checks the pulse.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ He’s alive… But needs medical treatment. Prophet, Seraph is knocked down and slipped unconscious. I stay with him to perform medical help. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Hold on, Spike has seen Parker in the West wing. He needs someone to back him up, but he ain’t responding anymore. ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Saint, you can go. ‘’’Saint:’’’ But what about… ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Don’t worry about Seraph, I have him. You know Spike better than anyone else, he trusts you. ‘’Deuce turns back and puts his hand back on his headset.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Prophet, Saint is going after Parker. Deuce out. ‘’Deuce looks up to Saint.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Now go! Finish this. ‘’Saint walks backwards and them speeds up. He travels to the West wing, engaging all Typhoon soldiers on his way.’’ ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Saint, this is Spike. ‘’’Saint:’’’ What the hell is going on? Where are you? ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Don’t worry about me, kid. Now listen. Parker is heading to the presidential office. You cannot let him do what he wants there! You understand? ‘’’Saint:’’’ What will he do? ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ I can’t tell you what, but you’ll see eventually. Just intercept him, before he gets there, okay? ‘’’Saint:’’’ Got it… ‘’Saint enters the room where he started by breaching the door. He sees a small group, but when he wants to fire, a guard to his right hits him with a stock and Saint collapses. While regaining his senses, he sees the soldiers having regrouped. One is loading a revolver. One other is standing right besides Saint keeping him in check.’’ ‘’’Typhoon:’’’ Parker said, make sure the kid is dead. So this is nothing personal… ‘’He walks forward. Saint sees the plank with the explosive. The man steps on it and it explodes. In the chaos, Saint grabs his gun, kills the soldier besides him first and then the remaining soldiers.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ It’s nothing personal, nobody can kill me… ‘’With only his pistol, he heads to the office. On his way, the fire has slowly made the White House scorch. Pieces of wood fall down occasionally and smoke fills the hallways. Nevertheless, Saint finds the office. He lays one hand on it and firmly holds his pistol. He opens the door and aims the gun in the middle of the room. There, Parker is standing. He slowly raises his hands and a small smile appears on his face.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ Well, you got me now. I never had imagined you defeating me, but you did…. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Save the small talks... ‘’Saint slowly approaches Parker.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ My best soldiers, whipped away by a group of stubborn patriots with a kid. That. Is. Crazy. ‘’Parker laughs, making Saint aiming the gun firmly at the head of Parker.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ And then the fact that you’re lead by the nation’s greatest threat who calls himself a hero… Pathetic… ‘’’Saint:’’’ I said shut up… ‘’’Parker:’’’ Impossible… ‘’’Saint:’’’ I said shut up…! ‘’’Parker:’’’ Foolish… ‘’Parker lowers his hands. He scratches the end of his sleeve, when suddenly a bullet hits Saint in the stomach. Saint cramps and falls on the ground. Parker walks towards him, showing a hidden gun inside his sleeve.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ You thought it was over… Well think again… ‘’Parker kneels besides him, with his face approaching Saint’s.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ Now it’s over… You’ve lost, kid. Time to give up struggling. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Not when I still can fight! ‘’Saint grabs a knife from his holster and immediately stabs Parker in the stomach. Saint then grabs Parker’s throat, but can’t put a strong grip in it.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ No matter who dies here… We both have no fight to continue. It’s over, it’s all over…. You’ve had your revenge, we had ours! ‘’Parker coughs. He then pushes Saint away and stands up. He pulls out the knife and lays his hand over the wound. He looks confused.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ No… I never had my revenge… ‘’He backs down slowly. Saint starts breathing faster and slowly blacks out. In his last vision, he sees Parker leaving the room.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Saint! ‘’Saint opens his eyes a little bit. He sees Prophet leaning over him.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Good, he’s awake. Deuce, help me lift him! ‘’Deuce appears in Saint’s vision as well. They lift Saint up by his arms and they drag him away.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Spike?... Where’s Spike?... ‘’’Prophet:’’’ We haven’t seen him… We hoped you know. ‘’Saint falls out of the arms on his knees. He coughs a few times, the last time a mouthful of blood splats on the ground.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Oh shit! ‘’They lift him again.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Just rest, boy. You can stop worrying. It’s all over. ‘’That last sentence echoes a few times as Saint closes his eyes.’’ ‘’’Saint (Whispers):’’’ It’s all over… ‘’The screen goes black. On screen appears the message: ‘’’In the meantime’’’. The screen appears as Spike’s HUD. He locks a door which has the presidential logo on it. He turns around, seeing a underground walkway. He proceeds through the walkway, grabbing an USP.45 and loading it. When he reaches the end, he opens a horizontal door and walks into the wilderness of burned down Washington. In the distance, he sees the White House going up in fire. He turns around, and sees a small church. He walks to the church, while grabbing a phone and dialing a number.’’ ‘’’Woman voice:’’’ Identify yourself, please. ‘’’Spike:’’’ The ID is 41016921. I want to report a KIA. ‘’’Woman voice:’’’ Please, give me the name and date of death. ‘’’Spike:’’’ Captain Charles Andrew Thompson, callsign: Spike. Deceased at 3:32 AM. ‘’’Woman voice:’’’ But that is in 2 minutes… ‘’’Spike:’’’ He’s not going to make… ‘’’Woman voice:’’’ But I need a confirmation on the date of death, sir. ‘’Spike ignores puts away the phone, while continuing walking to church. He sees a figure, sitting on a bench in front of it.’’ ‘’’Woman voice:’’’ Sir? The ID and the victim check out to be the same. Is this some sort of joke? Sir? ‘’Spike lets the phone fall and pulls out his pistol. He know is standing in front of Parker, who’s sitting on a bench, keeping his wound shut.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ Come on, finish it. I’ve lost everything I had. ‘’Spike slowly lowers his pistol.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ My wife, my daughter, my career, a normal decent life… ‘’’Spike:’’’ You took everyone into your own deception. You killed millions of people, innocent people. For what, revenge? Well you got it. ‘’’Parker:’’’ This never meant to happen. It’s because you killed her. My only reason to live. You killed me that day, now I’m just awaiting punishment on this godforsaken planet. ‘’’Spike:’’’ She’s alive, Parker. ‘’Parker looks up. He can’t believe it.’’ ‘’’Spike:’’’ We found her. Because you were looking for her. ‘’’Parker:’’’ No I didn’t. I’m just a puppet. Why don’t you understand. ‘’Parker looks up.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ My… Friends found her they. They wanted her, like everything else to get control over me. They needed me, they were afraid of me. ‘’Parker approaches Spike, laughing like an insane person.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ You know why! Because I destroyed everything! Because I killed millions of people! ‘’Spike grabs his pistol again, trying to back down Parker.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ But you know what is true? That we destroyed everything! That we killed millions of people! ‘’’Spike:’’’ You’re insane… ‘’’Parker:’’’ We’re the same, Captain. Everything that happened was because of faults of us! ‘’’Spike:’’’ I know it was my fault, but I tried to restore it. ‘’’Parker:’’’ And so did I. I rebuild this nation from ashes. You just tried to kill me! ‘’Spike lowers his gun again, slowly shaking his head.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ Is that what a hero is?! You think you’re a big savior of the people!? ‘’Parker reaches out for Spike. He grabs the pistol together with Spike. They struggle over it.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ See yourself as a savior! Nail me to the fucking cross and call me the bad guy! ‘’Parker delivers a hard kick in Spike’s spine, making Spike lose power. He is turned around and Parker holds him in his grip. They both have the pistol in their hands. Parker tries to push it to Spike, who tries to push it away. A few shots are fired.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ If you’re the savior, get your revenge! End your vengeance and give me my punishment! ‘’’Spike (Whispers):’’’ You got it… ‘’Spike pushes the gun towards his shoulder. He pulls the trigger and a round is fired into him. In the moment, Spike collapses as he feels Parker letting him loose. On the ground, Spike grabs the gun and turns around. Parker is bowing down. The bullet hit his shoulder as well , meaning that the bullet pierced right through Spike. Parker looks up to Spike. A look of desperation and anger looks him in the eyes. Spike pushes the trigger again and fires the last bullet out of the gun. The bullet hits Parker’s head, whose head falls back by the recoil. The body of Parker falls back on the ground. Spike sighs, while breathing deeply. Parker is dead. Spike lays back, looking at the night sky.’’' ‘’’Spike (Whispers):’’’ It’s all over… ‘’The vision of Spike slowly turns bright white, as a sense that he is dying and sees the white light. When it is completely white, the screen turns black and the credits start rolling.’’